The Shadows Have Eyes Chapter 1 whole
by Bastas Babe
Summary: When an elven queen wants to kill her daughter to gain all power, the shadow demon Caedmon comes to the rescue. The only odd thing is that the elves and the shadows have been enemies for centuries. Did he kidnap her for ransom? Or something else? R&R so i know people are reading . .


Sorry this was posted twice. This is the whole chapter one though The first one was because I wanted to do a test to make sure it worked. cough...well...here ya go.

--------

The Shadows Have Eyes

Caedmon stared over the silver container of pure, blue water. His silver eyes flashed with worry and amusement as he saw a beautiful woman reflecting the water. Her long, straight ebony hair ran down to her hips, shaping her body nicely. Caedmon tightened his grip on the sides of the container. He ignored the pain as his hands were pieced by the jagged, silver roses that were carved into the sides. He sighed. "Witch," He muttered in his raspy voice. He let go of containers highly decorated edges, staring at his cut palms, and then hit the water to rid it of the image. Caedmon smiled and licked the blood. "You mix your poisons for nothing."

------------

Gabby slowly lifted her head from her pink silk pillow. She yawned heavily and swung her bare feet over her bed. She sighed. '_My feet are too big.'_ She thought. Gabby thought back to when her father once said they reminded him of a faerie's feet. Big and clumsy, but indifferent and beautiful is what he said. '_Beautiful.'_ She smirked. She shook her head and stood up, rubbing her nightgown down. She went to her honey colored wardrobe and pulled one the black handles to open it. "What to wear today…" She said aloud. Gabby finally pulled out a blood red dress that had a plummeting neck line that end near her belly button and was laced with golden string to keep it together. Around the neckline was an inch thick of white silk that stood out against the red velvet of dress's body. She smiled pleasantly and slipped into the dress. She decided to go barefoot for a while. Gabby picked up a ratted old orange bag and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Morning Princess Gabriella." A guard said as Gabby exited her room. Gabby smiled.

"Morning." Gabby answered politely with a slight blush. She walked swiftly down the stone walls of the hallway and up a flight of stairs. The gray stone was cold and damp, making the air around her cool.

As Gabby reached the top, she knocked on a gigantic black wood door. "Mother?" She shouted into the thick door. Gabby counted to four. _One, two, three---_

"Coming!" A sweet voice answered. Gabby could hear the small pattering of her mother's shoes as they walked across the room and to the door. There was a high _snap!_ And the doors were open. The elf queen stood in front of Gabby. She smiled warmly. "Hello dearest!" The queen said in the happiest of voices. Gabby began to bow but her mother caught her hand. "Oh stop it," She scolded. "Queens never bow to anyone." Her mother stood up straighter to make a point. Gabby smiled shyly and gave a quick nod.

"Well I'm not queen yet." Gabby said entering. The guards reclosed the door. Her mother shrugged.

"Well my time is almost up anyways!" Gabby laughed bitterly, quietly. She looked at her mother. She was amazed by her beauty. Her long ebony hair was pencil-line straight though Queen Athalie had no bangs, unlike Gabby. Her hair just made a slight curve around her cheeks, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were a sea green color that always seemed to be shining. Gabby had most of her mother's looks; the black hair (which was curly because of her father) and her eyes, but Gabby's eyes had an extra black dot in the left, only a little bigger then a pencil tip. Gabby's bangs blended in with her hair when it was down, but when she pulled it back they covered her rosy cheeks and fell to her chin.

"Take your time." Gabby mumbled. Queen Athalie chuckled lightly and put a fragile hand on Gabby's shoulder.

"The idea sound harsh, but really it's not." Gabby followed her mother across her stone living room and up a flight of stairs to the far right.

"Why did you summon me?" Gabby asked, getting to the point. Her mother had asked the day before that she come up to her room that morning when she was dressed.

"What? Does a mother need a reason to be with her only daughter?" The queen said, placing a hand above her heart. Her lower lip pouted out. Gabby smiled.

"Well no…just after dad died we sort of just…haven't talk…" Gabby said. The queen's lips curled back into a loving smile.

"Well all the more reason for it!" She shouted with glee. "After your poor father died…" She let out a dramatic sigh. "I just…haven't been myself, you see." The queen nodded to herself. "And I am dearly sorry for being so isolated." Gabby blinked and nodded.

"It's ok mother, I understand." The queen shook her head and dabbed a fake tear from her eye.

"No, no it's not…I am your mother," She straightened her back. "And I have done a poor job preparing you for your ruling years…" Athalie said.

"It's ok, really it is." She assured Athalie. Athalie lead her over to a balcony, over looking the entire kingdom. She laced her pale fingers in front of her, her graceful body glowing in the sunlight. Gabby felt a shred of envy, though she let none of it show. After a few moments of awkward silence, the queen broke the silence.

"Now, Gabby, you're turning eighteen in August, which of course you know is in nine months. Your training has always been at a steady pace but it is time to step it up a notch." Athalie said in her musical tone. Gabby nodded.

"As you wish." The princess answered plainly. Athalie turned to her daughter happily.

"We'll start tomorrow morning and I'll—" There was a knock on the door. "Oh!" The queen said. "Well, I'm sorry darling," The queen apologized. "We'll have to continue this another time…" The queen bit her perfectly red lower lip. Gabby nodded, slightly relieved to be leaving and no longer talking about her future ruling.

"It's no problem," She said, putting up her hands. "I'll make sure to come by tomorrow too." Gabby flashed her pearly whites and ran down the stone steps and out the main door.

-------------

The queen smirked. Her eyes gave off a devilish glare as they looked into the boiling pot of red goop. The beautiful elf enchantress put her index finger to her lip, thinking quietly. "…I need more Frogling Tree snap…" She muttered. "Or this will never set right!" Queen Athalie sighed frustrated. She set down her long stirring stick she used countless times. "Poor girl…she was growing quite lovely." Athalie said, almost sorry for her scheme.


End file.
